


shortcake

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka always noticed the regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shortcake

Hitoka always noticed the regulars.

There was the frail, elderly lady who sat in the seat closest to the door, who always pulled over old pictures when she drank her lemon tea. The middle-aged man and the teenage girl that always dragged him along, drinking his coffee (black, 1 sugar), listening to her talk animatedly about whatever it was. The young businesswoman who always took her cappuccino to-go, and the clicking of her stiletto’s echoing throughout the entire café.

Then there was the extremely tall (190cm, she guessed), blonde boy with the glasses, ordering two strawberry shortcakes for himself, always eating alone, headphones blaring something she could never quite make out (was it even Japanese?). He had an air of mystery yet meanness to him, glaring whenever someone gave him a weird look. Yet, he kept coming, and it drew Hitoka in.

She hardly ever had waiting duty (the first time she had it, she broke three plates and accidentally spilled a shake on someone – it was agreed by everyone that someone else can do it), but due to her being the one available, she was forced to do it, something that not only she was dreading, but Yuki behind the register, wincing visibly when she grabbed the notepad. Yuki wished her a good luck, which Hitoka knew she would need.

The elderly lady ordered her usual, and when Hitoka brought it over, she had a small chat with her, asking who one of the people in the pictures were. Apparently it was her late husband, who she married shortly after the war. Hitoka smiled at her story, the lady’s gentle smile setting her slightly at ease. The businesswoman clucked her tongue, pushing her dark hair behind her ear, and snatching her coffee from Hitoka rudely, leaving with nothing but a forced thanks. Hitoka shook her head, and brought orders out to a few newer customers – the hardest being a group of loud, rowdy teenagers, who ignored her stuttered repeat of their orders.

It was when she was able to take a small breather that the blond boy walked in, and she heard him order his cakes once again. Yuki looked at Hitoka expectantly, and she quickly grabbed two slices, holding them on a tray. She held it as steadily as she could, and took it over to him, arms trembling.

“T-two strawberry shortcakes, sir!” she stuttered out, and he turned his head, which was resting on the heel of his palm. He lifted his arm off the table, and smiled at her almost too politely.

“Thank you,” he told her ( _he has a very distinctive voice_ , she thought, watching him in surprise). Hitoka rested the tray on the corner of the table, and holding it up with her leg, she grabbed the plate, and lifted it onto the table. But that’s when she realised –

“Geh! I forgot the spoon!” she cried out, making the blond jump slightly. She bowed lowly, and fretted, “I’ll bring it right away, I’m sorry!” She ran off quickly, not giving him any room to speak. She could tell her face was bright red from the look Yuki was giving her.

Hitoka grabbed one of the small, metal spoons with the café name engraved into the handle, and ran over to his table again, holding the spoon out. He took it, nodding his thanks.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience!” she apologized once more, and he looked away, indifferent.

“It’s fine,” he told her, golden eyes looking back at her – even when he was sitting down, he was almost as tall as Hitoka. She was used to people being taller than her (after all, 149cm is not very tall), but this was ridiculous. There was, what? 30cm between them? Maybe more? She suddenly felt two feet tall against this giant.

“R-right…” she trailed off, before looking back at Yuki, who nodded at her, “Well, I hope you enjoy your cakes!” He nods, and picks up the spoon, slicing the sponge. She goes to turn, but he grabs her wrist. 

“What’s your name?” he asks, and Hitoka looks back at him, eyes wide, and mouth open. He lets go of her arm, and she turns to him. 

“Y-Y-Yachi Hitoka, it’s nice to meet you.” She bowed once more, and he grinned softly.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, likewise.” He says, turning to his cake once more, “You have three customers waiting, y’know.”

Hitoka looks back in alarm, and she cries out, “Eh? Oh! See you, Tsukishima-san.” She runs off, and as she served the other customers, her eyes always trailed over to him, and she could vaguely feel a pair of eyes staring at her back.

Hitoka noticed all the regulars. And now she knows Tsukishima Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the 30 day haikyuu!! writing challenge (day 2 - favourite place to eat)
> 
> i love tsukiyachi tho come at me


End file.
